1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for generating power from wave and tidal motion of a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several devices having float means connected to a rotatable drum, said rotatable drum being fixedly attached to a frame which does not move with rising and falling levels of the body of water. These devices include a chain or other line means connecting the float to the rotatable drum. Such devices are shown in:
U.S. Pat. No. 110,436 to Close PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 385,327 to Starkenberg PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 446,057 to Copeland PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 639,733 to Johnson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 639,734 to Johnson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,794 to Braunsdorf.